1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot, a control method of a robot, and a control device of a robot.
2. Related Art
If a position and a posture of a grasped object deviate from an expected position and posture, when a robot performs an assembly operation, the assembly operation may be affected negatively, in many cases. In a unit which detects the deviation, it is effective to image the grasped object by an imaging unit and calculate a relationship in position and postures between a grasping unit and the object to be grasped, however, the deviations in a coordinate system of the robot and a coordinate system of the imaging unit as a reference are different from each other depending on a place, and accordingly, the deviated amounts are not uniform, and the expected accuracy is difficult to obtain with one kind of correction amount. Therefore, the position and the posture may be slightly deviated even after grasping of the object to be grasped, and the grasped object may not be assembled.
For example, there is disclosed a tool position correction method of an articulated robot of storing a position deviation amount in the database and using the value when performing the action (for example, see JP-A-2006-82171).
However, in the tool position correction method disclosed in JP-A-2006-82171, the grasping unit is visible from the imaging unit when measuring the position deviation amount, but this state may not be realized in a case of the arrangement of an imaging unit of a double arm robot, or the like.